Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a tree pruner, and more particularly to a structure for bracing detachably a blade portion and a handle portion of the tree pruner.
As shown in FIG. 1, a tree pruner 10 of the prior art comprises a blade portion 11, a handle portion 12, and a bracing member 13 for fastening fixedly the blade portion 11 with the handle portion 12. In the event that the blade portion 11 or handle portion 12 is damaged, the tree pruner 10 is useless in its entirety. In addition, the prior art tree pruner 10 is useless in a situation which calls for the usage of a blade portion different from the blade portion 11 of the tree pruner 10. In light of the way by which the blade portion 11 is fastened to the handle portion 12, the prior art tree pruner 10 lacks versatility.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tree pruner adaptable to many uses or functions.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the tree pruner comprising a blade portion, a handle portion, and a brace portion for fastening detachably the blade portion with the handle. The present invention can be fastened interchangeably with a plurality of blade portions of various designs, depending on the gardening requirements.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.